Techs
'Techs '''is a robot outlaw in Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars and Tales of the United Solar System Alliance. Techs has been played by Garret Dillahunt in ''T-Minus, Showdown, You Move Too Fast and Can a Leopard Upgrade Its Spots?, as well as the Concert Film, Timothy Omundson in Marshal on Mars, and JK Simmons in The Piano has Been Thinking. History Techs was once the Technical and Specifications robot upon the USSA starship Orsino. The Orsino was sent to Mars to assist Sparks Nevada in the War of the World between Science Beings and Technology Beings. However, the radiation over Mars caused catastrophic failure in the Orsino's systems, and also uploaded many systems into Techs which did not belong. After assisting with the Orsino evacuation, Gene Peeples reprogrammed Techs to go to Mars and help Sparks Nevada. However, once Techs entered the atmosphere, the radiation effected him even more, and his command to "Help Sparks Nevada" turned into "Kill Sparks Nevada." In Showdown, You Move Too Fast, Techs enters the Space Saloon and challenges Sparks Nevada to a duel. Sparks initially declines, and in response, Techs shoots Croach the Tracker twice. After Techs threatens to shoot Rebecca Rose Rushmore, Sparks agrees to the showdown. Several disagreements about how to start the showdown ensue, thus Sparks is not ready, and loses the duel. Techs takes Sparks' badge and declares himself the new marshal. In The Piano Has Been Thinking, Techs, now marshal for about a week, hires Los Banditos Mutantes to find Sparks Nevada, who has been in hiding, and bring him in. He'd rather Sparks came in alive, and not dead. He sings the duet "I'm Gonna Kill You Someday" with Sparks from a distance. Later, he officiates the wedding between Cactoid Jim and The Red Plains Rider, and participates in the Broadway Style Medley Reprise. At first, Techs does a great job cleaning up Mars, but eventually he turns it into a haven for robot outlaws and a totalitarian state for humans. He leaves Mars, and gives his marshal badge to Robart (Sweet and Show Down). While he is gone, he enters a poker game with Alloy Roy and several other robot outlaws. He advises Alloy Roy to go to Mars if he would like to find other robot outlaws and also lots of crime to be had. In Can a Leopard Upgrade Its Spots?, Pemily Stallwark, newly assigned deputy to Sparks Nevada, tracks Techs, who had recently requested an event permit on Mars. Upon arriving at the event, Sparks, Pemily and Croach find that Techs has found religion, is a preacher, and now worships the great Martian Nah Nohtek. Although Sparks has the opportunity to kill him at the revival meeting, he declines, seeing that in the interim after leaving Mars, Techs served his time in jail, and also had the glitch in his program fixed, thus he had turned over a new leaf. Appearances *Tales of the USSA - T-Minus (TAH #58) *Showdown, You Move Too Fast (TAH #65) *The Piano has Been Thinking (TAH #70) *The Full Christmas Episode from December 2011 (TAH #98) *Can a Leopard Upgrade Its Spots? (TAH #144) *Marshal on Mars (TAH #220) Mentioned in: *One Night at O'Tooles (TAH #82) *Sweet and Show Down (TAH #99) Category:Sparks Nevada character Category:Tales of the USSA Characters Category:Robots